


He Asked Her Twice

by Blurble



Category: Aveyond
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurble/pseuds/Blurble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't get married.</p><p>Or did they?</p><p>(the build C ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Asked Her Twice

They didn't get married. (Or DID they? The gossip magazines wrote in large block letters on the covers of their latest exposé- The Shocking Divorce Scandal THEY don't want YOU to Know!- and they would laugh at that and move on.)

He asked her twice. She turned him down both times.

She hadn't wanted to. She didn't want to be tied down, she said. She definitely couldn't see herself having kids. And they'd already tried living together, and that had just been a disaster.

What they had already was enough for her, she would say, and he would- He would look away and change the subject.

After a while he stopped bringing it up.

\---

"You trust me even without that, right?" She asked him once, hand lingering on his shoulder. It was a ridiculous question by that point. Of course he trusted her, with more than just his life. 

With everything. They trusted each other with everything. The Empire had a long history of rivalry between the high sorceror and swordsinger, and they didn't exactly break it. They were always competing, and they never agreed.

But they were the closest pair of Highs the Empire had ever had. Oh, they fought- frequently, nearly constantly, in fact twice the Empress had temporarily kicked them both out of the kingdom for a few months to "let their heads cool down"- but when it was over it was always over, no grudges, clean slate.

When at long last they retired, they did so in honor and glory, for together they had kept the Empire safe and made it stronger and more beautiful. Those skeptics who had insisted that the empire once slaveless would collapse in on itself were left in shamed silence.

It was a long journey, yeah. And such a hard one. But...

"It was fun, wasn't it?" she said to him, holding his wrinkled, arthritis-riddled hand as he neared the end of his long and hopeless battle with an infection that was doing to him what all the monsters in the world, what Ahriman himself had been unable to accomplish.

"Not over yet," he said. "I'm just getting to the next part ahead of you, as usual."

"Mmm," she said. "Only so that you can tell people that the Great and Powerful Rhen is coming right after your measly little self."

"No." He said, flatly. "Because you've always been hopelessly slow."

"I wish you were too," she whispered.

\---

He asked her twice.

She wasn't sure what she would have answered, had there been a third time.


End file.
